Technical Field
The present application relates to an electrical measuring device, and particularly, to a clamp meter for measuring current, and a clamp probe that can be matched for use with the clamp meter.
Description of the Related Art
In the electronic industry, measuring devices are often used to measure the current flowing through a current-carrying conductor. Various current-measuring methods have been developed in this field. For example, current can be measured via connecting a multiple-meter and a cable in series. In addition, those skilled in the art also developed a clamp meter for measuring current by determining the magnetic field around a current-carrying conductor. However, all existing clamp meters in the market are designed for a specific measurement range and a specific application field. Depending on the different measurement ranges and application fields of a clamp meter, the structure of a clamp of the clamp meter (such as the shape and size of the clamp) and its physical parameters need to be modified accordingly, and the measuring circuit inside the clamp meter also needs corresponding adaption. Currently, a clamp meter of a particular design can only measure a current falling into its measurement range. In order to measure current of different ranges, such as 4-20 mA, 0-40 A, 0-400 A, 0-1000 A, 0-2000 A, etc., a user needs to have a set of clamp meters of different models that are compatible with the ranges to be measured, which on the one hand will increase a user's financial burden and on the other hand can cause complex operative and error-prone situations due to replacement of clamp meters of different models.